


Haare

by jessynight



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Fun, Hurt, M/M, Sweet
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessynight/pseuds/jessynight
Summary: Schmerzen ,Sonnenschein und viel mehr
Relationships: Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Womit hatte er das nur verdient ?

**Author's Note:**

> Ich schreibe nicht so oft weil mir einfach die Ideen fehlen.  
> Doch im letzten Jahr hatte ich einfach Lust und auch die Zeit dazu.  
> Da mir aber wieder keine Ideen einfallen wollten gab mir meine beste Freundin das Wort "Haare “ und das Zeitlimit von 120 min.  
> Nun hier ist das Ergebnis habt viel Spaß damit

Es war wieder so weit.

Es war wieder so weit. Wie lange hat er darauf gewartet? Wie lange hatte er gehofft?

Und nun war endlich wieder der Tag. Es war sonnig die Wellen brachen ruhig und alles war fantastisch. Die Sonne strahlte es an. Das was er seit Wochen wieder sehen wollte. Das, was er so vermisst hatte.

Er wollte danach greifen es besitzen und streicheln doch er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. „Hi Neandertaler antwortest du mir endlich mal oder was?“ Steve schüttelte kurz den Kopf um seine Gedanken abzuschütteln und sah den kleineren fragend an.

"was?“ Danny Williams starte seinen Partner kurz an und schüttelte den Kopf

"ich glaub es nicht. Sag mal schlafen kannst du Nachts!" knurrte er und schloss die Tür seines Camaro.

Natürlich war es wie immer die Beifahrertür den Steve ließ ihn ja nicht seinen eigenen Wagen fahren.

Wieso auch, war ja nur sein Baby. Er stieß sich vom Wagen ab und fuhr sich seufzend durch die Haare.

“ Ich habe dich gefragt ob du auch ganz sicher nichts besseres zu tun hast, als mit mir da reinzugehen?ich meine das könnte etwas dauern.“

Steve schüttelte den Kopf „Nein, nein keine Sorge ich werde mich schon beschäftigen bis sie mit t dir fertig sind.“ sagte er lächelnd.

Danny verdrehte die Augen „ja das dachte ich mir schon das du sowas sagst.“ knurrte er und lief los.

Bei jedem Schritt verfluchte er die Welt und seine Leute von 5O so wie jeden beschissenen Verbrecher wegen dem er das nun tun durfte.

Es blieb immer an ihn hängen. Er stapfte voraus und versuchte die Blicke vom Superseal zu ignorieren.

Keine 5 min später betrat er den Laden und sah sich etwas angespannt um. Doch bevor er flüchten konnte kam auch schon eine junge Frau auf ihm zu. „Guten Tag die Herren wie kann ich helfen?", fragte sie ruhig.

Danny hob die Hände „ähm.... Ich... Garn.....“

„Mein Freund hier hat ein Termin bei Ihnen. Danny Williams."half Steve seinem Kollegen aus der Stotterfalle. Danny starte den größeren nun wirklich böse an,wurde aber nur weiter zum Tresen geschoben.

Die Dame dahinter sah in ihr Buch und nickte“ ja da sind sie. Das Aloha-Sun Paket. Natürlich. Bitte kommen Sie mit. „

Sie sah Steve an“ sie können natürlich ihren Freund begleiten"

Steve grinste“ oh sehr gerne „

Er legte Danny den Arm um die Schultern und folgte der Dame in einen Hinterraum.

Dieser war sehr angenehm eingerichtet und strahlte Ruhe und Entspannung aus.

In der Mitte des Raumes stand eine Liege die grade nochmal desinfiziert wurde.

Danny wurde sanft angelächelt

"Bitte machen Sie sich frei und legen sich hin. Dann fangen wir gleich an. Keine Sorge es tut auch gar nicht weh."

Danny starte die Frau an und wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. Denn das es nicht weh tun würde glaubte er mal so gar nicht.

Doch bevor er auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte spürte er wie zwei Hände die eindeutig nicht seine oder die einer Frau wahren sein Hemd öffneten und es behende aus seiner Hose zog.

Er legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und starte Steve fest an „sag mal was tust du da?“

Er versuchte mit seiner Wut auf McGarrett, die aufsteigende Wärme in seinem Inneren zu unterdrücken.

„Ich wollte dir nur zur Hand gehen. Dann ist es erledigt ,den mit Hemd und Shirt wird es nichts“ brummte der ex-Navy Seal und zog zugleich Danny das Shirt über den Kopf.

Die Mitarbeiterin des Salons lächelte und verzog sich in eine Ecke. Wollte sie das Paar doch nicht dabei stören, was sie da gerade Taten?

Danny spielte kurzzeitig Fisch auf dem Lande wusste aber nichts dazu sagen. Das war aber auch der einzige Grund weswegen Steve es schaffte ihn auf die Liege zu legen ohne das der Ex-Jersey Cop sich dagegen zur wehr setzte.

„Gut da sie jetzt so weit sind fangen wir doch gleich an. Wir arbeiten gleichzeitig dann ist es auch gleich vorbei“ erklärte die nette Dame das hier sein ihre Kolleginen.diese hatte ein kleinen Rolltisch dabei.

Danny versuchte zusehen was die Beiden da machten, doch der Tisch stand in einem Winkel wo er ihn nicht sehen konnte.

Als er merkte wie etwas klebrige sich auf seine Brust und seinem Bauch verteilte, war es auch schon zu spät. Den die beiden Damen zogen die Wachsstreifen gleichzeitig von seiner Haut und rissen ihm so seine Haare mit von der Brust und hinterließen schöne rote Stellen.

Den Aufschrei konnte Danny kaum zurückhalten.

Tat es doch richtig weh.

Sein größtes Problem waren die nächsten Minuten. Denn egal was er sagte oder wie doll es

, schmerzte die Damen hörten einfach nicht auf.

Steve stand hinter den Frauen und war doch wirklich sehr geschockt was er da sah aber auch gleichzeitig sehr fasziniert den Danny schaffte es doch recht gut leise zu sein.

Nach gut 20 min war die Prozedur auch schon vorbei und die Damen packten zusammen.

„So das war's schon. Sehen Sie war doch gar nicht so schlimm.“ sagte die Dame vom Empfang lächelnd und drückte Steve noch eine Tube in die Hand. 

„Die ist für die Nachbehandlung.“ Steve nickte leicht und starrte weiter auf die rote Haut. Die er auf der Brust und dem Rücken von Danny sah. Dieser Wand sich und setzte sich langsam auf. 

Womit hatte er das nur verdient.


	2. Warum immer ich ?

Als sie aus dem Salon raus waren wollte Danny das auch gleich fragen. 

Doch er wurde gleich vom Klingeln von Steves Handy unterbrochen.

Steve nahm ab „ja?“ er hörte zu und nickte kurz. „Ja verstehe. Wir machen uns gleich auf den Weg.“ er legte auf und sah Danny an

„wir müssen los.“ der blonde schüttelte den Kopf

„wie jetzt aber wie.... Wie soll ich mich bitte bewegen... Wie soll ich das so hinbekommen..... Verdammt ich schaffe es nicht mal mein Hemd zu ertragen“

während er so meckert, fuchtelte er wie immer mit seinen Händen rum.

Das war etwas, was Steve einfach an seinem Partner liebte.

Aber er ließ dennoch nicht mit sich reden sondern stieg in den Wagen und fuhr gleich los, nachdem Danny sich auch gesetzt hatte.

Auch wenn dieser nicht wusste wie er grade sitzen sollte. Sie brauchten natürlich nicht lange ans Ziel. Nun Steve fuhr schließlich.

Als sie ankamen, stiegen sie beide aus und gingen auf das Haus zu,was sie gleich darauf betraten . Sie traten so in den Blick der wartenden Leute.

Dort im Wohnzimmer von Steve saßen, seine eigene Schwester Mary, außerdem noch Kono, Chin und Kameona.

Wobei die beiden Frauen wohl am erfreutesten aussahen.

„Na und wie ist es gelaufen?", fragte Mary auch gleich und spielte mit einer kleine Schachtel rum „oder sollen wir lieber gleich die Farbe auswählen?“

grinste Kono und hielt eine zweite Schachtel in der Hand.

Steve sah beide an und grinste „nur für eure eigenen Haare! Danny bleibt blond! “

Chin bekam nun wirklich große Augen „echt jetzt brah?“

Danny brummte und zog sich das Hemd aus. Das t-Shirt hatte er nicht wieder angezogen.

Das hatte zu sehr gekratzt auf seiner empfindlichen Haut.

„Da seht ihr! Ich hab es gemacht also keine Strafe für mich! Und ich bin dran knurrte er. Die Lady's waren doch etwas enttäuscht, dass sie Danny nicht die blonden Haare etwas Färben durften.

Da hatte er seine Pflicht wirklich durchgezogen und hatte sich wachsen lassen.

Danny teilte danach auch richtig gut aus.

Erst als es wirklich spät wurde, gingen alle nach und nach.

Auch Marie verabschiedete sich in ihr altes Zimmer.

Am Ende blieben nur noch Danny und Steve.

Wobei Steve sehr wohl mitbekam dass Danny Schmerzen hatte. Daher stand er seufzend auf

„Na komm Danno es wird Zeit“ Danny sah auf und nickte

„ja ich fahr auch nach hau.....“

„Vergiss es du fährst heute nicht mehr. Also komm schon mit.“ er zog ihn die Stufen rauf und schob ihn ins Bad.

„Ich hol dir ein Schlafanzug", brummte der Seal und verschwand. Danny starte ihm erst nach ,

zuckte dann aber die Schultern und zog sein Hemd aus. Im Spiegel konnte er seine rote Haut begutachten und fluchte innerlich warum machte er auch bei so einem dummen Spiel mit.

Steve kam grade wieder ins Bad und schüttelte den Kopf.

Er holte die Wundsalbe tat etwas auf seine Hand und erwärmte sie zwischen den Händen bevor er über Danny's Rücken Strich.

Der zuckte zusammen. „Steve was.....“

"beruhige dich das hilft gegen die Schmerzen“ gab der größere zurück und trug die Salbe auf. Natürlich war er so gewissenhaft, dass er es auch auf Danny's Brust tat.

Dass er die ganze Zeit dabei den Blick in Danny s Augen vermied musste er ja niemanden sagen. Auch musste er nichts von dem kribbeln in seinem Bauch sagen.

Als er zufrieden mit seiner Arbeit war, schluckte er kurz. „Du solltest dich hinlegen", sagte er leise zum kleineren und schob ihn Richtung Schlafzimmer. 

„Ähm das... Das ist dein....“ 

Steve nickte „es ist groß genug für zwei und das Sofa wäre nicht gut für deine Haut.“

versuchte er sich zu erklären. 

Keine 5 min später lagen sie beide in Steves Bett und waren sehr angespannt. 

Steve starrte die Decke an und versuchte zu schlafen doch lenkte ihn der Mondschein immer wieder ab. 

Jetzt konnte er nicht mehr anders und folgte dem Schein. Der endete da wo heute schon die Sonne geendet hatte und Steve war wieder so gefesselt wie heute morge.. 

Er drehte sich etwas und hatte nicht mehr die Kraft den Impuls zu unterdrücken er musste es einfach tun.

Er hob die Hand und Strich durch das wieder dicke dichte und längere Haar seines Partners. 

Dieser öffnete die Augen als er die fremde Hand fühlte. Er wandte sich Steve zu, wollte etwas sagen wurde aber ,von dessen Augen in Beschlag genommen. 

Seine Stimme versiegte und im nächsten Moment war sowieso alles egal. 

Denn Steve hatte sich weiter vorgelehnt und seine Lippen auf Danny's gelegt.

Er hielt den Kuss ,einige Augenblicke löste ihn wieder und steckte seine Nase in Danny's unglaublichen Haare 

"endlich siehst du nicht mehr aus wie ein gerupftes Huhn. Schneid sie dir bloß nie wieder ab“ murmelte er und schlief genau so ein. 

Danny starte die Brust vor sich nur an und kochte innerlich wegen dem gerupftes Huhn und war gleichzeitig total verwirrt. 

"Warum immer ich ? " murmelte er leise und schlief ein.


End file.
